Winx of Duty: Fairy Warfare
by EstelitaLinda
Summary: Soap and Ghost find out they are fairies, Makarov is a witch and he wears a pointy purple hat and has a flying broom and takes over Cloud Tower, will the Task Force-141 kill him?
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Winx of Duty: Fairy Warfare *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I figured out that writing gets easier if you take note of all of your ideas and sum the story or part of it on a separate file before you write it lol

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This is a xover between CoD: Moder Warfare and Winx Club.

Rated T for language and some few sexual content.

Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi.

Call of Duty belongs to Infinity Ward.

This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Chapter 1. REWRITTEN

(c I even capitalized rewritten to make it look more serious)

Vladimir Makarov wanted to rule the world so he created a spaceship and nuked the world with special nukes that filled everything they destroyed with oreo factories. He did it because he wanted to control the Flying Spaghetti Monster's number 1 enemy, Getsyiobi which means ''Monday'' in Japanese.

Price, Soap and Ghost infiltered the spaceship and destroied it but Makarov used a portal and escaped to Magix because he knew the secret to controling Getsyuiobi was there.

Price, Ghost, Soap and the babies had crossed a portal. The portal dissapeared behind them and now they were in some grass fields and there was a pink school nearby.

They had 2 babies a boy and a girl because Yuri had given to birth to them. Yuri got pregnant from Makarov but then Makarov found out Yuri had betrayed him and they got divorced and then Makarov killed Yuri and Yuri gave his kids to Ghost and Soap and Price.

They looked around and suddenly they noticed someone high above them, flying on a broom.

He was wearing a purple pointy witch hat, black boots, a purple dress that was ripped on the ends and a magic wand that sparkled.

It was... Vladimir Makarov!

Makarov made a spell and pointed his magic wand at Price, Soap and Ghost. Suddenly, a tank appeared out of nowhere and aimed at Soap, Price and Ghost.

He also took out us gun and shot Price.

The tank was about to shoot, but suddenly, Ghost and Soap transformed to their fairy forms!

Everything became sparkly and bright.

Light suddenly dissapeared, revealing Soap and Ghost's fairy transformations.

Soap was wearing a camo patern frilly skirt that reached his knees with two belts around that carried magical frag grenades and magical stun grenades, a camo patern bra that looked like Bloom's, black high heel boots that reached his knees and he was carrying 2 magical AK-74m with red dot sight and a grenade launcher attached to them (he would use the 2 at the same time). He also had wings that looked just like monarch butterfly's.

Ghost was wearing a black skirt with a belt that carried 2 semi-automatic pistols, a black corset, black bracelets with spikes and he was carrying a magical black Barrett .50cal. He was also wearing gothic black high heels. He was also carrying an anti-tank missile launcher on his back and he had black butterfly wings. He was also wearing his trademark mask and dark sunglasses.

Ghost rose his hands and created a black force-field.

It worked like a riot shield. Soap picked Price's AK up and fired at the tank. The bullets became magical and the tank blew up!

Makarov created more tanks and flew away on his flying broom.

The explosion caused the people from the pink building approach. Many fairies flew towards the tanks and started fighting them. Then, Price fainted because of the bleeding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*..

The next day...

Price awoke up in the school infirmary. Holding his hand, there was Fargonda.

''Oh my John!'' said Fargonda happily when he awoke up ''Nurse, call the other two men.'' said Fargonda and the nurse exited the room so she could find Soap and Ghost.

Price told Fargonda that they were there to kill Makarov.

Soap and Ghost entered the room. They were dressing normal clothes now. Soap removed the facepaint from his face and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and Ghost was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, dark sunglasses and his mask.

''...blah blah blah Makarov blah blah blah and he was cross-dressing jus' cuz.'' finished Price

''I see! He wasn't cross-dressing, well actually he was but that's not the point, that was his witch transformation! You see'' she paused dramaticaly ''here exist fairies, humans and witches. I am a fairy, Makarov's a witch and you'' she said, pointing dramaticaly and Soap and Ghost ''you are fairies!'' she finished

''So now that Makarov is a witch, is there any way of defeating him?'' asked Price

''Yes, a fairy could do it but she has got to be powerful enough.'' replied Fargonda

''Soap and Ghost, you gotta join Alfea so you can become powerful enough and kill Makarov!'' said Price

''That's a great idea! Classes start tomorrow so you are just in time.'' said Fargonda

Price agreed. Then he noticed the babies Soap brought through the portal.

Yuri's kids were sleeping on another hospital bed.

''Don't worry! The girls will help you.'' said Fargonda ''Now, nurse, lead Ghost and Soup to their room so me and John can talk.''

The nurse exited the room and Soap and Ghost followed her.

''Fargonda! It's been so long since high school!'' said Price

''Indeed! I haven't heard from you since you moved to Earth and joined the army.'' replied Fargonda

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*..

That day, early morning

Makarov spent the whole night flying on his flying broom. He thought he was lost and the broom was starting to run out of fuel (the broom was powered by electricity) and so Makarov had to land. He was on the middle of a train in a forest. He used his magic wand to make a road map appear. He read it and followed the trail.

Suddenly, he noticed 3 girls on their 20's sitting on a circe in the middle of the forest. They were smoking cigarrettes and drinking and singing Smile by Pinkie Pie.

They were the Trix.

Suddenly, Darcy noticed Makarov because she was sober.

She told the others and they looked at Makarov. Suddenly, they noticed his eyes filled with evilness and approached him.

Icy fell on Makarov because she wasn't sober and they stared into each others' eyes.

''ZOMG, he has eyes of different colours! That's so awesome!'' said Icy

''Are you the Trix?'' asked Makarov

''Yeah!'' they said happily

''My name is Makarov and I was looking for Cloud Tower. I want to er... aply as a teacher.'' he lied

''Oh yea, we attend that old thing. By the way, we should be back by now. Bitches, let's go home.'' said Icy to Darcy and Stormy

''You see, Makarov me and my sisters sneak into the forest when we are supposed to be searching for magic magical stuff but we smoke and drink instead because that's not allowed at our school. By the way, my name's Icy.'' said Icy

''Icey ya idiot, that's supposed to be a secret.'' said Stormy

''Pffft, you are just butthurt because I totally outdrinked you today Stormy'' Icy said to Stormy

They kept on following the trail.

Some time later...

Everything became dark and evil as they arrived the evil looking school.

The Trix entered the force field that protected the school along with Makarov.

They were walking through the crowded corridors, but suddenly, Griffin appeared! She screamed angrily and stared at Makarov and then at the Trix.

''YOU insolent girls! How dare you to bring a stranger here?! And I know you've been drinking and smoking!'' she yelled angrily

''Pffft, ya are just butthurt cuz ya can't outdrink me, Griffin!'' replied Icy, showing her middle finger

Suddenly, Makarov rose his magic wand, but Griffin was faster and shot Makarov's hand with her magic wand, making him drop his wand. But then, Makarov used his other hand to grab his usp .45 and shot Griffin.

''Argh!'' she screamed and fell to the ground

Makarov stole Griffin's magic wand, becoming more powerful. He peformed a spell and suddenly, Griffin and all teachers were locked in the school's dungeon and Makarov controled the school.

''Listen up, now I'm the one in charge here. From now on, you won't have any assignements, except for Russian and combat training, like firing guns and stuff. And you may call me Mr. Makarov from now on.''

He used Griffin's magic wand and created many soldiers that spoke Russian. They were supposed to make sure everybody did as he said and to teach the girls Russian.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, every student started clapping.

''He defeated the old hag and the teachers! Yay, no more classes!'' they screamed

''Mr. cross-dressing stranger is awesome!''

''Yay, no more Maths, Chemistry or PE!''

Then, everybody started clapping to the Trix for bringing Makarov to Cloud Tower and they became popular.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*..

The next day, Alfea

It was still 5 am but Price was already awake and awoke Soap and Ghost up in a violent way.

''Price, why are you waking us up so soon? Classes only start at 7am.'' asked Soap

''Ye lads thought ye would get away from exercise just because we are in a school?! Ah! This ain't vacations! Now get dressed, we are going to run outside.'' said Price

Soap and Ghost got dressed and went running outside with Price. Ghost and Soap haven't done any exercise while they were uncounscious inside the spaceship, so they were a little rusty.

Price led them through the forest near Alfea. The old man just kept running and running for hours without flinching but Soap and Ghost were exhausted.

''Price! STAHP!'' yelled Soap

Price stopped and scolded them as they rested ''Blah blah blah back when I was your age blah blah blah...'' he went on, but suddenly, a herd of elks wearing plain white masks appeared in front of them. The elks ''moo'' just like cows. Suddenly, the masks turned into Makarov's face! The elks kept staring at them with a derp look on their faces.

Soap and Ghost had a WTF expression on their faces, but Price cleared things up ''Don't worry, they are harmless. Fragonda told me that those were magical magic elks that have shape-shifting faces.''

Ghost, Soap and Price noticed a waterfall nearby and Soap and Ghost looked at Price with really kawaii eyes so he'd let them drink some water.

''Okay...'' Price replied and they walked towards the waterfall.

Everybody was drinking water and suddenly, someone called Soap. The others didn't seem to hear it. Soap turned around and noticed The Flying Spaghetti Monster!

''Guys, I see FSM.'' he said

''Where?!'' Price and Ghost asked, but then FSM evaporated

''Maybe we should get back.'' said Price

And then they went back to Alfea.

~*~*~*~*~*Back in Alfea

Price, Soap and Ghost headed to Fargonda's office because she said she had something to show them. They entered the room and there were five girls there.

''These are our most powerful fairies, The Winx. They will be helping you to fight Makarov.'' said Fargonda introducing the girls.

They were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa.

Everybody said hi and then they went to the canteen to Fargonda could do her speech.

The canteen was huge and pink and it was crowded.

Fargonda read the school rules but no one gave a shit. Then they went to classes.

Soap and Ghost headed to the classroom. Professor Paladium would be teaching them Sciences for the next 2 hours.

Soap and Ghost sat on the last row.

Palladium said hi but nobody cares. Then he said ''Now I will teach you the evaluation criteria for this class just to bore you.''

Some time later he was teaching stuff about plants but Stella wasn't paying any attention. Instead, she was retouching her makeup. Palladium looked at her and asked her something.

''Miss Stella, a lettuce is an animal, a vegetable or a mineral?''

''It's uh... a salad?'' she replied and everybody started laughing

A girl looked at Stella and called her dumbass. Stella punched her in the face and the girl punched her too and they started fighting.

The girls made a circle around the fight and started cheering for them.

''THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING FARAGONDA!'' Palladium yelled, but then he fainted

Soap brought Palladium to the school infirmary and Ghost tried to calm the girls down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*some time later

Soap entered the classroom. Ghost was playing on one of the girl's guitar and singuing along.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody exited the classroom.


	2. Swing Life Away

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This is the sequel to my other fanfic The Ballad of Blood. This is a xover between CoD: Moder Warfare and Winx Club.

Rated T for language and some few sexual content.

Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi.

Call of Duty belongs to Infinity Ward.

This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

Now go listen to the bands I mention. They are epic.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

~*~*~*~*~*Back in Alfea

After 2 hours of religion, 2 hours of Spanish and 2 hours of Sciences it was lunch time. Ghost and Soap were starving and they went to the canteen along with The Winx.

Suddenly, the girls remembered something.

''Ohmigod, today it's that concert at Magix! And we are all going!'' said Bloom

''OH. MY. GOD! I almost forgot!'' said Stella

''Who's gonna play at the concert?'' asked Ghost

''Your mother!'' said Musa

But then Flora rolled her eyes ''But we still have 2 hours of Philosophy, 2 hours of Maths and 2 hours of PE before classes end today!''

Lunchtime was over and they headed to their next boring class, Philosofucks.

''Welcome class!'' said Professor Wizgiz ''If you thought Philosofuck was all about debating about society and actualy doing something interesting, well, you are wrong! So now let's talk about mudkipz and other useless stuff no one cares about.'' and then he started writting things on the blackboard and everybody got bored but suddenly... a blue stupid looking rabit with vampire teeth and red eyes entered the room through the window! The rabbit's mouth was foaming and he broke the window.

''Kiko!'' shouted Bloom, but it was too late. The rabbit bit Wizgiz on his neck like a vampire and then ran away thru the window.

Wizgiz fell to the floor and fainted and everybody started screaming.

''Call 911!'' yelled someone and then an ambulance appeared and took Wizgiz to the hospital.

He got healed easily but he got so scared that he never taught Philosofuck again for the rest of his life.

Anyways, everybody was happy because there was no more Philosophy at Alfea and so everybody went upstairs and got dressed to the Falling In Reverse concert.

~*~*~*~*~* At Cloud Tower

Makarov had been searching Griffin's desk and he found her credit cards. He didn't have the codes so he called the Trix to Griffin's office to them about the codes.

They were dressed to go to the concert and Icy was wearing a red mini-skirt, red high heel boots that reached her knees and a black corset with red lace and she dyed her head black with red streaks and she was wearing blood red lipstick, snowflake earrings black eye shadow. Darcy was wearing tight black ripped shorts that looked like underwear and that were ripped on the ends too and had a skull drawn on the butt and she was wearing black combat boots and a black mini t-shirt that went down on one of the sleeves revealing her shoulder and bra strap. The t-shirt also showed her belly and her back, showing her tattoos of lyrics of songs by many bands she liked. She was also wearing purple eye shadow and black lipstick. She was also wearing a spiky collar and spiky bracelets.

Stormy was wearing a purple tight mini dress that showed her boobs and had black lace all way down on the back and she was also wearing really high black high heels. She was also wearing purple lipstick and black eye shadow.

Makarov almost had an heart attack when he saw them but then he realized they were just the Trix.

He asked them if they knew the codes as he looked up and down at them coz he was a pedophile.

''Oh, we know them!'' they replied

Makarov asked how did they know the codes.

''You see, we used to spy on Griffin when she went shopping and then we knew her codes and used her credit cards to buy stuff without her knowing.'' they replied

Makarov said that they could go and they headed out of the room.

The Cloud Tower girls were still getting ready to go to the concert and asked Makarov's soldiers for fashion advice.

Makarov headed to the parking lot and unplugged his electrical flying broom from electricity because he had left it recharging and he got on the broom and flew to Magix.

~*~*~*~*~*At Magix

Makarov went to McDonald's to eat because he really likes american food even tho he doesn't like americans. He ate 4 big macs with 6 packs of ketchup, 9 packs of fries with ketchup too, 3 bottles of coke and 10 McFurries. He had ketchup all over his mouth but then suddenly Soap and Ghost entered McDonald's!

Soap and Ghost saw Makarov and said everybody get down and threw a table to the floor and used it as a shield and Soap threw a flashbang but Makarov transformed to his witch form and everything became sparkly and the flashbang came back to Soap and Ghost and exploded. Makarov got on his flying broom and flew out of the window and got away but he used his magic wand to magicaly create many soldiers who started shooting at Soap and Ghost.

Soap and Ghost transformed into their fairy forms and killed the soldiers.

Then, Makarov created a missile and sent it towards McDonald's and flew away. The missile hit McDonald's and it exploded but Ghost created a black force field and protected him and Soap.

The Magix police came with sirens and noise and they ran away.

~*~*~*~*At Alfea

Ghost and Soap had returned Alfea eventualy.

Ghost and Stella were kissing and doin' it (Ghost even took out his mask) and then they entered Ghost's, Soap's and Price's bedroom and fell to the sofa but someone yelled. it was... Price and Fargonda! They were doin' it in the sofa.

Fargonda stood up angrily and her hair was really messy and Price had lipstick all over his face and beard.

Suddenly Soap stomped in and saw the whole thing and laughed at them so Ghost got really mad and punched him in the face and they started fighting but then Price told them to stop and everybody went to their rooms.

~*~*~*~*The next morning, Cloud Tower

Icy was sitting on a wall and drinking and listening to music and singing. Makarov walked out of the school and Icy waved at him. Makarov was wearing a black t-shirt that said Sum 41. He walked to her and said hi and she handed him one of the earplugs. He sat by her side and put the earplug on. Icy was listening to MGK and she was rapping to it. Suddenly, Makarov started rapping to it too. He knew the song well and Icy was impressed.

''Wow, do you like MKG?'' asked Icy

''Yeah, I love rap.'' he replied ''In fact, I tried to be a rapper back when I was younger but it didn't work so I became a politician. I even had a band when I was younger.''

''Cool!'' she replied and then they started rappin' to Swing Life Away by MGK


	3. Fleabitten-grey

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This is a xover between CoD: Moder Warfare and Winx Club.

Rated T for language and some few sexual content.

Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi.

Call of Duty belongs to Infinity Ward.

This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

**~*~*~*~*~*Next morning,**

It was Halloween and the Trix and the rest of the witches went to Magix to cause trouble and bully fairies into giving them sweets.

They were all dressed in black skimpy clothes and were wearing black makeup. They went to Magix early in the morning so they could make a lot of noise and wake everybody up. They flew on their brooms and set stuff on fire, froze stuff, etc...

They came back to Cloud Tower by midday.

The Trix went to their bedroom and were painting their nails while listening to Eminem rapping to it and then one of Makarov's soldiers knocked on the door and said that Makarov called them.

They went to Griffin's office and Makarov was wearing a bullet-proof vest and a skull mask that looked like Ghost's and he was holding a machine-gun on his hand. He handed a masks, vests and machine guns to the Trix.

There was a white-board with lots of maps and plans glued to it.

The Trix got dressed and followed Makarov and some soldiers out of Cloud Tower.

~*~*~*~*Some hours later, Alfea

Price, Ghost and Soap went running outside again.

Suddenly, an unicorn approached them.

''Oh my gosh, it's an unicorn!'' said Ghost and approached the unicorn. Soap approached it too and started petting the unicorn.

The unicorn was a small fleabitten grey Arabian horse that had rainbow coloured eyes and a really big rainbow coloured horn that sparkled. Her mane and tail were white.

''Stop fooling around lads!'' said Price meanly and suddenly Price's iPhone 5 started vibrating. He picked it up and noticed it was Fargonda.

''Price! Something really bad happene-'' she was saying, but suddenly, the unicorn turned her head really fast and hit Price's iPhone with her horn, tossing it to a nearby tree. The tree had a human face and looked like... Sheperd! (from Modern Warfare 2) The tree opened his big mouth and swallowed the iPhone.

''Oh, don't worry. The tree is like the shape-shifting elks, it just changes it's form.'' said the unicorn ''If you can answer the magical magic tree's riddle, then it might give you the iPhone back!''

''I wiiiill giiiiveee yooooou theeeee iiiiiiphooooneee iiiiif yooooou caaaan answeeeer theeee ridleeee...'' said the tree, very slowly

''Sure, bring it.'' said Price

The tree cleared it's voice.

''Ahem. ax^3 + bx^2 + cx + d = 0 . Find x.'' said the tree.

''Damn, not Maths...'' said Soap

Price shook his head. He didn't like maths neither.

Ghost was pretty good at Meths. He could surely solve the equation. He took off his calculator (he always carries a calculator) and started doing some calculations.

Suddenly, the unicorn stabbed the calculator with her horn.

''Oops, I must have slipped.'' said the unicorn

''How are we going to solve the equation without the calculator?!'' asked Price

Ghost took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing numbers and stuff.

It took quite a while, but Ghost was about to find the solution.

But suddenly, the unicorn stabbed Ghost on his belly.

''ARGH'' he shouted in pain, falling on his knees and bleeding.

''Oops, must have slipped again.'' said the unicorn, but Soap punched it in the face. The unicorn fell to the ground and Soap sat on it so couldn't stand up. Price grabbed the unicorn by the neck and threatened to punch it in the face.

''Who are you? What do you want from us?'' asked Price

''A russian guy said that if I didn't help him to make the fairies sad forever he would sell me to McDonald's!.'' the unicorn started crying ''Ghost knew too much about Maths so I had to take him out.''

''How do we get the iPhone back?'' asked Soap

''If you find x, the tree will spit the iPhone. If not, then you are fucked.'' replied the unicorn

''Oh yea?'' said Price and he threw a grenade into the tree's mouth and the tree exploded, leaving only the lower part of the trunk and sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. Inside it, Price found his iPhone.

The unicorn burst into tears ''Oh no, now I'm going to be transformed into Happy Meals!'' she said

Ghost felt sad for her even tho she stabbed him. He wasn't that much injured and so he stood up and hugged the unicorn. Soap felt sad too and petted the unicorn. Then, they looked at Price with really kawaii eyes.

''Can we keep her?'' they asked

''Okay...'' replied Price

Then he called Fargonda back and asked what was going on.

''John! The Pink House has been invaded and President Bunny Steps is being held hostage! Makarov has him bondage!'' yelled Fargonda through the iPhone

**~*~*~*~*~*At the Pink House**

The TF-141, the unicorn and The Winx were outside, near the Pink House. There were policemen all around it and lots of sirens.

The TF-141 named the unicorn Beethoven, Bee for short, and brought her with them because Fargonda said that unicorns fight really well.

Anyways, everybody transformed to their fairy forms and walked inside the Pink House.

6 soldiers appeared suddenly behind them but Bee turned around quickly and cut their heads off with her horn in a single move! Then, many more soldiers appeared and started shooting and everybody started fighting!

**Meanwhile, at the President's office...**

The Trix and Makarov stomped in the President's office and threw President Bunny Steps and Vice-President Doors to the floor.

President Bunny Steps was a cod/human thingy (kinda like a furry but as a cod instead). He was wearing a black suit, a light blue tie and glasses. He had brown hair and a nerdy haircut.

Vice-President Doors was a sardine/furry thing like Bunny Steps. He wearing a black suit, a blue tie and had an even nerdier haircut.

The Trix aimed their guns at Bunny Steps as Makarov yelled at him.

''Where is the Key of Magix?!'' yelled Makarov

But the President didn't answer so Makarov aimed his usp. 45 at Mr. Doors.

''NO!'' yelled Bunny Steps ''Ok, I'll tell you everything!''

~*~*~*~*..

Meanwhile, the TF-141, Bee and The Winx were kicking Makarov's soldiers' asses. They ran towards the President's office and Price placed explosives on the door. They breached and fired at Makarov's soldiers who were guarding the President and the Vice-President and killed them all.

The President and the Vice-President had their hands tied and were sitting on the floor and seemed uncounscious.

They untied them, but then... the President and Mr. Doors awoke up! They had been turned into zombies by Makarov and The Trix!

The heroes started shooting them but they were too powerful. The heroes stepped back and kept shooting as the zombies walked towards them slowly and moaned ''Austerity...''


	4. Halloween

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

Now go listen to the bands I mention. They are epic.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

No matter how much they shot the Austerity zombies, they wouldn't stop. The zombies were very fast and tried to steal everything from the heroes, including guns, clothes, etc...

Price took a wad of banknotes out of his pocket and threw it to the bathroom and the zombies rushed inside of it. Then, Musa and Tecna locked the door quickly.

''This will keep them busy for a while.'' said Price through the radio, but suddenly, Fargonda yellled at everybody through their radios.

''Makarov is gonna launch a missile from a satellite at you!''

Then, everybody flew out of the Pink House and a huge missile hit it, making it explode.

Magix has many satellites and many of them have missiles and stuff like that.

The Pink House exploded with a huge bang and the ground shaked. Due to the shock wave the heroes lost balance and crashed into buildings and fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~*At Cloud Tower

Makarov had finished the final preparations to go to where the Key of Magix was and took a break. Icy was outside rapping. Makarov joined her and started rapping too.

It the sun was setting and at night the witches would go to Magix because it was Halloween. All witches were walking towards Magix and the Trix were already at Cloud Tower's gates and yelling at Icy to come.

All the witches were flying on their brooms and wearing the same skimpy outfits they wore in the morning.

Icy and Makarov stood up and she turned around and started walking towards the Trix but then... he grabbed her arm and she turned around. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started making out.

The Trix were watching from a distance with their jaws dropped and then they started laughing but they were too far away from Makarov and Icy for them to notice. Makarov and Icy kept making out and then Icy let go.

''I gotta go, see ya later.'' she said smiling and walked away.


	5. Blah Blah Blah

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

~*~*~*~*At Alfea, that afternoon

Ghost, Soap and The Winx were having Philosophy exam.

Even tho it was Halloween night and the Pink House of Magix had been blown up by a missile, Alfea STILL worked.

Since Wizgiz left Alfea after being bitten by a blue rabid vampire rabbit (Kiko), they had a new teacher. Her name was Miss Moo and she was wearing a t-shirt that said ''Blah Blah Blah- Ke$ha ft. Philosophy''. She was friggin' annoying and fake. She was always yelling at everybody.

Everybody was cheating anyways.

Stella had hidden cheat notes inside her bra but Miss Moo noticed it. She yelled at Stella so loud that the windows cracked.

''MISS STELLA GIVE ME THOSE NOTES NOW!'' said Miss Moo

''Control your period bitch.'' Stella yelled back and showed her middle finger to Miss Moo.

Suddenly a witch got in the room flying on a broom, breaking the window, and crashed into Miss Moo, making her fall and slam her ugly face on the floor, breaking her nose.

She was so annoying that even the nurses at the Alfea infirmary told her to go fix her broken nose with duct tape and to gtfo.

Anyways, everybody went to the canteen to have dinner.

Then, Stella remembered something.

''omfg, today is my birthday party at my house!''

''Oh my, that's right!'' said the Winx

''What party?'' asked Ghost

''Oh with all of these fights I forgot to tell you. Today it is my birthday party at my house. Like, everybody will be there! The fairies, the witches and the specialists from Cloud Tower and many more cool non-magical people from schools at Magix! And of course, you are invited.'' replied Stella ''My parents won't be at home, so it's gonna be wild!''

Some time later, everybody got ready to go and The Winx and Soap and Ghost went on Stella's flying mile-long sparkly black limo to Stella's parents' house.

It was a huge mansion with lots of trees and plants and there was a big pool there. The mansion even had a helipad. There were lots of people there already and everybody looked at The Winx and Soap and Ghost as they walked in.

There were The Specialists there, Cloud Tower's witches including the Trix even tho they weren't invited, every Alfea fairy and many other non-magical students from Magix's schools. It was crowded even tho the house was huge.

Some dumb slutty girls walked to Soap and Ghost and said hi.

''Soap, if we get too wild tonight, ye think Price will be mad?'' asked Ghost

''I ain't telling anything. Are you?''

''Nope.'' said Ghost and they walked in with the girls.


	6. Stella's birthday party

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Have you ever watched a movie called ''Project X''?

Well, Stella's party went something like that.

Not long after it started, everybody was drunk and things were flying.

Ghost and Stella were making out in Stella's bedroom and Soap was somewhere on the living room with Darcy and Stormy (doing you know what).

Icy would scold her sisters if she wasn't too drunk to care. Anyways, she was making out with Bloom's boyfriend, Sky.

Bloom was flirting with Flora, but suddenly she noticed Icy and Sky.

She walked towards them and pushed Icy away and punched Sky in the face.

''How dare you?!'' she yelled angrily

Icy started laughing evily ''You have anger issues Bloom!'' she said and Bloom got really pissed off.

Bloom stared at Icy and they started fighting. They couldn't transform because they weren't sober. Anyways, everybody surrounded them and cheered for them.

Stella and the rest of the Winx came by and tried to separate them, but Darcy and Stormy came and they started fighting. Things flew through the air and windows and doors got broken. Icy grabbed a table and tried to throw it at Bloom, but Bloom dodged it and it flew through the air, broke a window and ended up in the pool. Suddenly, everybody heard sirens. The neighbours had called the police and everybody was running away. The Winx and Darcy and Stormy wanted to run away too so they wouldn't get in trouble, but Icy and Bloom were still punching each other and The Trix wouldn't let the rest of the Winx go. The police entered the house and 5 policemen separated and Bloom and Icy and handcuffed the Trix and the Winx. They brought them to the police cars as Icy and Bloom insulted each other. Soap and Ghost tried to get away, but there was too much people running away at the same time and they weren't sober, so the police caught them.

They headed to the police station and got locked in separate cells. Icy and Bloom kept shouting at each other. Both the Winx and the Trix were bruised and bleeding because of the fight, specialy Bloom and Icy.

~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere in Magix

Makarov had met with some woman who was a weapon dealer and had an important job at a cosmetics company (you'll know why this info is important later). The deal went well and now Makarov and the woman were in an expensive hotel in the rich area of Magix.

The woman had an ugly face and duct tape on her nose, but she covered it with so much makeup that she actualy looked pretty, at least to Makarov because she had a huge ass and it was dark so he couldn't quite see her face. She was wearing an expensive dress.

The woman jumped on Mak and they were doin' it. She took off his shirt and he was taking off her dress. She was taking off his pants but suddenly his Stuart Hughes iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition (like, the most expensive iphone ever. I Googled it) started vibrating and Makarov had to pick it up.

''_Da?!'' _he asked, upsted ''You did WHAT?'' he yelled angrily ''Right, I'll get someone to pick you up.'' he said and then he hung up.

He put his iPhone back in his pocket and kept doin' it with the woman.

~*~*~*~*At the Magix PD

The Trix and The Winx and Ghost and Soap were in separate cells and the Trix and The Winx were covered in bandage aids and bruises. Suddenly, two of Makarov's soldiers walked in with a policewoman and the policewoman freed the Trix. They walked out with the two soldiers and headed to Cloud Tower.


	7. Chemistry

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Many hours later, Price and Fargonda arrived the police station, and they looked mad.

Price shaved and his beard was like the one back in Modern Warfare 1. The Winx, Soap and Ghost were drunk so they were about to crack up from the moment they noticed Price's beard.

''What the beep were you thinking?!'' Fargonda yelled at the Winx ''I'm telling your parents and you will be grounded forever!''

''Lads, this is unaccepta-'' Price was saying, but the Winx, Soap and Ghost couldn't hold their laughter anymore. They cracked up and started laughing really hard.

Everybody laughed so hard that they fell asleep. Price and Fargonda teleported them back to Alfea.

~*~*~*~*Next morning

Price awoke Soap and Ghost up violently early in the morning and had them and The Winx running through the forest for hours non-stop with Fargonda and him ridding Beethoven after them to make sure they didn't stop.

After hours of running, they had to do community service along with many other punished students.

Everybody looked at then as they walked by; because of last night's party, they were all popular.

''You two are assisting Miss Moo today.'' said Price to Soap and Ghost

They rolled their eyes; Miss Moo was a bitch.

They headed to the teachers' room. There was a TV and everybody was watching the Parlament Channel. Soap, Ghost and Price joined them.

Since Mr. Bunny Steps and Mr. Doors dissapeared when Makarov blew the Pink House up, the new President was Mr. Insecure from the NO Party.

They were called the NO Party because no matter what the gov. said, they would always reply ''no''. They all acted like they had plenty of ideas about how to solve Magix's economical crisis, but they didn't.

Anyways, Mr. Insecure was saying something about not raising taxes and that everything would be different, but then he got bored so he just started rapping and everybody in the Parlament started clapping to it.

Then the bell rang and everybody went to class.

Soap and Ghost followed her.

Soap and Ghost followed her into the class room/lab. She was going to teach Chemistry today.

One of the girls saw her purple dress and asked her if she was the new Milka Cow and everybody started laughing. Miss Moo yelled at the girl to get out of the class and the girl exited the room with her middle finger up in the air and told Miss Moo to ''stick it''.

Miss Moo walked up to the black board and started shouting at everybody. Everybody put on gloves, scientist suits and protection glasses and started doing some experiments.

Soap and Ghost were assisting everybody.

Miss Moo had a pet. She was an arrogant girl called Britney who had huge boobs and was a geek who bullied the class nerd.

Soap and Ghost were helping a group of girls with the experiments as Miss Moo flirted with her beloved pet.

''It is said that Miss Moo'' gossiped one of the girls in Soap and Ghost's group ''is a pedophile who does it with her pet, even tho Miss Moo is a homophobe.''

Miss Moo noticed that they were distracted and yelled so loud that her scream was heard in the whole Alfea and the vials from the experiments cracked.

''Stupid bitch! Now we got to start it all over again!'' whispered one of the girls from Soap and Ghost's group

''Hey wanna see something cool?'' said Ghost to the girls ''Imma teach you how to do a Molotov.''

''Awesome!'' they said

Then Soap helped Ghost and they made a Molotov. Everybody got bored and started chatting, so she turned around quickly and noticed that one of the girls from Soap and Ghost's group was holding a strange bottle (the Molotov) so she walked by quickly and snatched it.

''Give it back you stupid Milka cow!'' said the girl from whom Miss Moo snatched the Molotov.

''SHUT UP!'' yelled Miss Moo and bad breath set the wick-thingy on fire.

''Everybody run! That's a Molotov!'' yelled one of the girls and everybody ran out of the classroom and Miss Moo threw the Molotov to the other side of the room, but the ceiling was too low so it hit the ceiling, blew up and ricocheted, sending flames flying towards the chemicals on the experiment tables. The tables got set on fire and Miss Moo jumped out of the window and the whole lab room exploded. She landed on a lake and got covered in mud and broke her arm.

The school bells played the evacuation tone and everybody headed outside to the meeting point, but Miss Moo was missing.

The fire-fighters were called and were trying to extinguish the fire.

''Where is Miss Moo?'' asked Flora

''I think she might have turned into bacon!'' said Stella and everybody started clapping.

''No more Miss Moo!'' everybody shouted happily

Suddenly, Miss Moo appeared behind everybody.

She was covered in mud, her hair was on fire and she was covered in ashes. She was holding one of her arms with the remaining arm.

''I think I broke my arm.'' said Miss Moo with a sad expression but changed to a mean expression ''And I'm gonna find out who was the little bitch who made a Molotov during my Chemistry class! And I will suffocate you with homework, projects and exams and yell 'till your hears bleed until I find out who did it!'' she yealled meanly, but changed to a nicer expression when Fargonda, Price and the other teachers walked by.

''Well, this should stop classes for at least two days. I sugest you go to Magix and enjoy these little vacations.'' said Fargonda

Everybody went to Magix and Fargonda checked everybody into the best hotel of Magix. Miss Moo and her pet were too annoying so Fargonda told them to sleep under a bridge.

Secretly, Miss Moo had plenty of money and an apartment on the rich part of Magix. She and her pet moved to her apartment so they could do it without nobody bothering them.

Miss Moo went to the hospital to get her arm fixed, but she was so annoying that the medics at the hospital told her to fix it with duct tape and to fuck off.

~*~*~*~*~*At Cloud Tower

The Trix were on their bedroom with many other girls playing on their PS3. They were having a contest. Icy was playing when she her cell phone started vibrating.

She got a message from Makarov saying ''Meet you outside.''. Everybody else in the room came closer behind Icy's back and read it. Icy stood up and walked out of the room as they laughed and mocked Icy (in a friendly way). They paused the game and walked to the window.

Icy exited the building and walked outside. Makarov was there and met with her near the place where they kissed for the first time.

''You are not mad at me for what happened at Stella's party anymore?'' asked Icy

Then, he pulled her against him and they started making out.

This caused everybody in the Trix's bedroom to clap and cheer for them, making a lot of noise.

Icy and Makarov looked at them smiling and Icy showed them her middle finger.

Then they held hands and walked inside Cloud Tower.


	8. A trip to the past

~*~*~*At Cloud Tower

Icy and Makarov went to Griffin's bedroom and jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

They were making out as they took each other's shirts and then Icy was taking off his pants.

''Oh Vlad'' she said as he put his hands on Icy's legs.

But suddenly... a black flying transparent parallelepiped flew out of Icy's chest and she fainted.

''Come on, not now.'' said Makarov upset

Suddenly, she awoke up and put on her shirt quickly.

''Imma kill ye bloody russian!'' she yelled with british accent when she noticed Makarov, but he was faster and choke held her.

~*~*~*~*At the most expensive hotel of Magix

The Winx, Ghost and Soap were at The Winx's room and Ghost was playing Sirens by Pearl Jam on his guitar when suddenly a black flying transparent parallelepiped entered his body and he fell on his back and fainted.

Everybody came close and suddenly he awoke up.

''Where the FUCK am I?'' he asked without brittish accent and looked around. Then he realised what happened.

''Bro what happened to your accent?'' asked Soap

''Nothing bro!'' replied Ghost

~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower

Makarov had brought Icy to the interrogations room and tied her to a chair. She was uncounscious but then she awoke up. The room had a black glass that allows people from the outside to see the inside like in CSI. Darcy and Stormy were on the other side of the glass.

Makarov was interrogating Icy.

''Who are you?'' he asked but she didn't answer

Then Makarov exited the room and 3 of his soldiers entered the room. They put a radio on the floor and played ''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus (c'mon, the song is catchy). They were dressing just like Miley Cyrus and started twerking around the room.

Icy looked at the whole think with a wtf look on her face.

She still didn't want to talk, so after playing We Can't Stop a million times, they switched it to Wrecking Ball (it's also a catchy song) and 2 of the soldiers started licking hammers like she did in the vid and Makarov used Griffin's magic wand to create a wrecking ball and the other soldier swung on the wrecking ball naked like Miley.

Icy felt like she was going crazy.

Makarov, Darcy and Stormy just laughed.

Icy managed to resist Makarov's torture and Makarov got bored so he just left Icy there and went to the dungeons where Cloud Tower teachers were locked and grabbed the PE teacher and handcuffed him and brought him to a volcano and threw him into the volcano because PE is the most useless assignement ever.

Then he, Darcy and Stormy proceeded with their evil plans.

~*~*~*~*Meanwhile at The Winx's hotel room

The Winx, Soap and Ghost were playing cards when Fargonda and Price stomped in.

''WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!'' they yelled

Nobody knew what to do but suddenly the Flying Spaghetti Monster appeared in front of them!

''Ghost, Soap and Price, you have a very important mission. Right now, Makarov went back in time and is trying to change the past but you must stop him! You will play the role of your ancestors just like that guy in Assasin's Creed and you must make sure that the past remains the same'' then she gave them some earplugs ''put these in your ears so I can give you instructions of what to do because I know what happened in the past so I can tell you.'' he said and then he opened a portal

The TF-141 entered it and suddenly, they were in the past!

~*~*~*~*The past

They got separated. Soap was in a house made of wood and he was wearing a shitty dress and had a sponge on his hand and there was a bucket filled with water nearby. He was on his knees cleaning the floor. Suddenly, two persons appeared and started making fun of him. They were... Makarov and Sheperd!

''Oh Cinderella Soap, I hope you clean the floor well! And your dress is so ugly!'' said Drizella Sheperd and he and Makarov laughed evily

''Watch out Soap! That's the real Makarov!'' said FSM through the earplug.

''Drizella Sheperd, you are so funny! Now lets do something cool because we have lifes unlike Cinderella Soap and the author of this fanfic'' said Anastasia Makarov and they laughed evily

Suddenly, someone appeared. It was... Imran Zakhaev! He was the evil step-mother/father/seriously I have no idea and he had a haircut that looked just like Cinderella's step-mother's.

''How are my favourite sons doing?'' and then he looked cruely at Cinderella Soap ''I wasn't talking about you. Now get your ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwhich!'' said Zakhaev and he and Anastasia Makarov and Drizella Sheperd walked away laughing at Soap.

''Soap now you got to feed the chicken and clean horse shit.'' said FSM and Soap headed outside.

He put some chicken food on the ground and few chickens came running towards him. Then he looked at the chickens. They had little human faces! One of them was Roach, the other one was Allen, and there was Grinch, Truck, Sadman and Frost!

''Uh... hi?'' said Soap, but the chickens only quacked and kept eating the food.

He headed to the stables and started taking care of the two horses. The horses had human faces too. These were... Sgt. Foley and Ramirez!

Soap decided to get away from the whole thing and headed to the house, but suddenly, a german sheperd appeared! It was fat and had a pink ribbon around it's neck and it also had a human face. It was... Gaz!

''Oh shit, not you...'' said Soap and Gaz ran towards him and started doin' it on Soap's leg but he kicked him away and shouted at the dog to fuck off.

Soap kept cleaning the floor but then Gaz started running and threw Soap's bucket to the ground and all the water got out of it and went to the floor. Soap got really mad and stared at the dog. The dog had a mouse on his mouth.

''Soap, you gotta rescue that mouse!'' shouted FSM through the earplug

Soap rushed after the dog and rescued the mouse. It had a human face too! It was... Nikolai!

''Oh... thanks for saving me! I thought I was gonna die!'' said Nikolai

''Erm... you are welcome.'' said Soap, putting the mouse somewhere safe. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Soap was going to open it but Zakhaev, Makarov and Sheperd got there first.

At the door, there was a mailman with a fancy card on his hand. Makarov snatched the card and put on his reading glasses and read it.

''Dear ladies and gentlemen, Prince Simon is inviting all the available people of the reign so he can choose his future husband!'' said Makarov

''Anastasia Makarov, since when do you know how to read?'' asked Zakhaev

Makarov realized that he almost blew his cover.

''Uh... I've been studying...'' lied Makarov

''Like since when do you even study?!'' asked Zakhaev ''I thought you only cared about makeup and boys like that like your brother Drizella Sheperd.''

But Sheperd interrupted the conversation and spared Makarov to give Zakhaev any explanations.

''Brother Anastasia! We have to pick our dresses! Bye-bye dad Zakhaev!'' said Sheperd and dragged Makarov with him so they could go shopping.

Soap was recording the whole thing with his cell phone so he could submit it to YouTube and have his revenge on Makarov but then, Zakhaev looked at him angrily.

''Oh I got to go to I need to uh... pick my dress. Bye!'' said Soap but Zakhaev stoped him

''You aren't going anywhere! You have laundry to do, horse shit to clean and besides the Prince would never look at someone like YOOOU! Now go make me a sandwhich bitch.'' said Zakhaev

''Now you got to start crying and run to your bedroom'' said FSM

Soap pretended to cry and rushed to his bedroom.


	9. Cinderella

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Soap got in the bedroom quickly and noticed that it was filled with all the animals from the house. The Delta Force chickens were sitting on the bed, Nikolai the mouse was there too along with lots of other mice with human faces and the Army Power Rangers horses were there too. Everybody was there except for Gaz the dog because Anesthesia Makarov and Drizella Sheperd had taken him for a walk.

''Don't worry Cinderella Soap!'' said Nikolai the mouse ''We will get you a dress so you can go to the party tonight!''

And then all the animals started to walk around and started making a dress while singing to Second and sebring by Of Mice and Men instead of a Disney song.

The animals worked together and make a dress and when they finished singuing, the dress was ready.

''This dress is so beautiful! I'm sure it will turn Prince Simon on when he sees you wearing it!'' said Nikolai the mouse

Soap gave him weird looks. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and people talking. It was... Step-mother Zakhaev, Gaz the dog, Drizella Sheperd and Anesthesia Makarov!

''Quick, everybody get out!'' said Soap and the animals started jumping through the window. The chickens had laid eggs all over Soap's bed and Ramirez the horse got stuck on the window. Quickly, he ran into Ramirez's butt and he fell down the window and then Soap hid the eggs under the pillow and then Zakhaev, Makarov and Sheperd stomped in.

They saw the dress and started mocking him.

''Cinderella Soap, I come here to ask you to make me a sandwhich and what do I find? A dress!'' shouted step-father Zakhaev.

''Yeah! Like you think Prince Simon will ever find you hot?!'' said Sheperd and he and Makarov started laughing evily and then Zakhaev, Makarov and Sheperd took out their machine guns and shot the crap out of the dress. Then they exited the room and laughed evily.

Soap got really mad and wanted to shoot them all with stinger missiles but that would change the past so he didn't do it. Anyways, it was almost the time of the party at the palace and Soap didn't have the dress.

Suddenly, everything became all sparkly and a very bright light appeared. It was... Price! He was dressing just like Cinderella's fairy god mother and he had fairy wings and he had a magic cigarrette instead of a magic wand.

Gaz the dog saw Price and ran to him as fast as he could and started doin' it on his leg.

Price kicked him and told him to fuck off.

''Soap, FSM is telling me to help you so I will make a dress for you, okay?'' said Fairy Price and then he started waving his magic cigarrette/wand and the ashes fell all over Soap and transformed him.

His shitty dress got transformed into Cinderella's dress and he got a blue tiara on his head and cristal high heels. The heels were so high that Soap had trouble walking. Fairy God-Mother Price teletransported himself and Soap outside. He pointed his magical cigarrette at the animals and they became all pretty. The chickens and the mice transformed into pretty white horses and Ramirez and Sgt. Foley transformed into unicorns. Nikolai transformed into his human form and dressed all pretty and became the driver. But they still needed a vehicle and there were no cabbages nearby because someone had thrown a grenade at the cabbages and destroyed them (an. It was Makarov).

That afternoon Makarov had invited Sheperd to throw grenades at cabbages with him. He told him it was jus' cuz, but actualy it was because of Makarov's plans of changing the past.

Anyways, Price noticed an old rusty van somewhere nearby and pointed his magic cigarrette at it, sending magical cigarrette ashes towards it. The van got cleaned and looked as good as new. It was a white Volkswagen van that had colourful graffities all around but it didn't have any fuel so the horses had to pull it anyways.

''You see, back when Step-Mother Zakhaev was young he was a hippie, that's why.'' said the scientist giraffe through the earplugs and Price and Soap started imaginating what Zakhaev would look like as a hippie.

''Soap, you got to hurry up because my magic only lasts until midnight.'' said Price

Anyways, Soap got in and Fairy God-Mother Price evaporated. The horses and the unicorns pulled the van real fast and they reached the palace quickly.

Soap got out of the hippie van and walked towards the palace in a awkward way because his cristal high heels were really high.

He got in and the ballroom was crowded. Everybody dressed pretty and everybody was waiting for Prince Simon.

''Soap, now you got to seduce Prince Simon when he arrives.'' said FSM

Everybody was staring at Soap because his dress was very pretty. Soap noticed the table where the food was and headed there and started eating a lot. Suddenly, some soldiers on top of the stairs started playing some drums and Prince Simon and his father, King Mickey Mouse showed up.

(an. I didnt know what character to put there so i put Mickey Mouse because of Disney)

Prince Simon was Ghost.

Drizella Sheperd and Step-Mother Zakhaev were looking at Cinderella Soap with a mean look on their faces like everybody else but no one knew who that was because he was dressing really pretty and he removed the face-paint.

Anesthesia Makarov realised that his plan failed.

FSM must have told something to Ghost and he stood up and walked to Cinderella Soap and asked him to dance. They were dancing while everybody looked at them with a jealous look on their faces but suddenly, Ghost noticed Anastasia Makarov. He smiled and looked at him. Makarov smiled back at him. Then, Ghost walked towards Makarov.

FSM kept shouting through the earplug for Ghost to stop but he didn't care.

Prince Simon Ghost and Anesthesia Makarov started dancing. Ghost smiled and looked deep into Anastasia Makarov's eyes and they started dancing really close to each other. Anastasia Makarov could smell his perfume recognized him.

''Icy?'' he asked

''Yes, it is me.'' said Ghost. Him and Icy got their bodies switched when the parallelepiped thingy happened ''So, what's the plan? By the way nice dress''

''Icy you need to pick me to be your husband so you can bring me into the castle so we can steal the Key of Magix.'' said Makarov

''The what?'' asked Icy

''You'll see. But you gotta trust me kay?'' said Makarov

They kept dancing and FSM kept shouting at Ghost (Icy) through the earplugs so he took them off.

''Shut up bitch you are just jealous.'' said Ghost to the earplugs and then she dropped them in someone's drink.

Then Ghost took the mask and the sunglasses off and put the mask in her pocket and the sunglasses on her forehead. They she and Makarov walked upstairs and Ghost had an announcement so everybody shut up and the music stoped.

''I've chosen my future husband, Anesthesia Makarov!'' said Ghost and everybody clapped to it even tho they were jealous.

''You can't let Makarov get that Key! And by the way Ghost is not Ghost, it's Icy, one of the goffik witches from Cloud Tower.'' said FSM

Suddenly, all the animals from Cinderella Soap's house and Fairy God-mother Price stomped in. They all had guns and started shooting at Prince Simon and Anastasia Makarov. Ghost (Icy) couldn't use her powers because she was in Ghost's body but she could use Ghost's so she created a black force field to protect her and Makarov as they ran inside the castle while the soldiers defended the door and everybody kept shooting at each other. Even the guests took out their weapons and started shooting at Soap, Price and the animals.

Price, Soap and the aminals defeated everybody and pushed through the castle. They ran thru the corridors and fought more soldiers until they reached the King's room. Makarov and Ghost were there. Makarov found a secret keyboard and was typing stuff in there. The animals had to stay outside to keep the soldiers out so only Price and Soap got in the room.

They pointed their weapons at Makarov and Ghost but then Ghost transformed into his fairy form and used the magical anti-tank missile on Price and Soap, who dodged the attack. Soap transformed to his fairy form too and gave one of his rifles to Price. With Icy controling Ghost's body, the attacks became a lot more powerful and the anti-tank missile kept firing non-stop every 5 seconds unlike before, when it had to be reloaded and was as slow as a real anti-tank missile.

''Soap! Do not hurt Ghost! We need his body!'' said Price and Soap shot the missiles in the air before they could hit them.

But Makarov was faster and typed the code the President Bunny Steps had told him in a secret keyboard and a door opened and he got a large key from out of it. It was pink and purple and had lots of details. It also had a stylized part that you hold that had butterfly wings and cool details. It was as big as a Keyblade and looked like a Key blade, but it was a mix between a machine gun and a key instead of a mix between a sword and a key. The part where the bullets came out was the tips of the key. It also had a red dot sight, a laser sight and a foregrip.

Makarov held it in his hands and pointed it to the air in front of him and moved it as if he was opening a door and a portal to the present opened. He entered it and Ghost (Icy) followed him.

FSM opened a portal and Price and Soap were back in the hotel room.

~*~*~*Back in Cloud Tower

Makarov and Ghost (Icy) went to Cloud Tower interrogations room and Makarov, Ghost (Icy) and Darcy and Stormy made a spell and Icy and Ghost swapped bodies.

Quickly, Darcy knocked Ghost out and Makarov untied Icy.

They hugged and frenched but Icy had a question.

''Makarov, why did you need that key for?'' asked Icy

''You'll see.'' he replied and walked out of the room and the Trix followed him.

He headed to Cloud Tower's library and headed to a self. He pointed the Key to it and a keyhole appeared.

''Now I just need to put my key in the keyhole'' said Makarov and Darcy and Stormy cracked up because they are childish.

He ignored them and put the key in the keyhole and moved the key and a portal appeared. There was a portal on the other side of the door that was gray and evil and Makarov walked through it thanks to the power of the Key of Magix. The Trix tried to follow him but the portal didn't let them get through, but they could see and hear what was going on.

~*~*~*In another dimension

Everything was grey and evil and there were 3 old hags. They were really big and were floating in the air. They looked like a 9000000 years old version of the Trix. These were the Trix's ancestors, the Three Old Hags.

They looked at Makarov evily.

''You are evil just like us. If you help us with our plans for world domination we will grant you endless power! If you don't, we'll just keep interrupting you and Icy when you try to have sex!'' one of them said.

''Ok, I will help you. What do you want me to do?'' asked Makarov

''You need to get yours and Yuri's kids and put them in the masher. It will give you a magical potion you need to create the super-oreo. They are special because they were created from mpreg. Then you will need the same nukes you used on Earth to create a massive Oreo factory that can handle all the power of the potion and use it to create the super-oreo. Then, a Mary-Sue will have to eat it.''

''Ok, thanks.'' said Makarov and then he held the Keyblade and shot one of the witches in the head, blowing it up. Blood spilled out of the body that stoped floating and fell to the floor. The other two witches tried to kill Makarov, but he was faster and shot them in the head too. They all had fallen to the floor and there was blood everywhere. The Key of Magix became dark and evil as a dark glow came out of the dead witches' bodies and was absorbed by the Key. Makarov was absorbing the power of the Three Old Hags.

He used the key to open a door and was back in the library. The portal had dissapeared.


	10. No Russian

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

Author's notes: This may sound like a crack fic. The characters will be off-character most of the time and this may be very random.

Please keep in your mind that I don't hate any of the series/characters mentioned here. Actually, I'm a big fan of CoD and I loved to watch Winx Club when I was little.

Note that all the bands and songs make references to in this story aren't meant to offend anyone. If I make references to said bands/songs, it's because I like them.

**NOTE: **To avoid any misunderstanding, I just want to clear this up: This isn't to be taken seriously, I love all the characters/series mentioned here and I only mention songs/bands that I think that are cool and that I listen to. None of this is to be taken seriously and it isn't my intention to offend anyone.

The reason I write this way is... well idk I guess I'm just bored and I like to write random stuff.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END Of IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...**

~*~*~*~*At Cloud Tower, next morning

Everybody was at the canteen having breakfast.

Makarov had many bad habits. One of which was his oreo addiction and having oreos with vodka instead of milk.

Icy sat next to him. He was eating his oreos and got a stain on his mouth. He was about to grab a napkin but Icy was faster and cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

Then they started making out but suddenly his very expensive iPhone started vibrating. He he picked it up.

''_Da_?'' he asked, annoyed ''Yes, I remember it, stop bothering me about it. Bye.'' he said and then he hung up. Then he looked at Icy as he stood up ''We have work to do.''.

~*~*~*Alfea

After the accident in Chemistry class, Alfea was back. All the students had returned to Alfea and classes were back to normal.

Everybody was having breakfast on the canteen. There was a big TV there and everybody was watching the newscast has they had breakfast.

Mr. Insecure, the new President of Magix, had raised taxes, reduced salaries and continued with austerity, which was exactly what he said he wouldn't do, but everybody knew that would happen. Everybody was getting mad at him so he banned ads from Youtube and everybody got happy.

Mr. Crater, the Minister of Education, was hated by every teacher because he made them work too much and was fucking with public education. He was blabbering something but nobody cared.

Last but not least, President Bunny Steps and Vice-President Mr. Doors were still missing and the Pink House was being rebuilt.

Then the bell rang and everybody went to classes.

First, Ghost, Soap and The Winx had Failosophy class with Miss Moo. She had fixed her broken arm with duct tape so she looked more ridiculous than ever. She was delievering the tests. Everybody had mediocre marks (except for her pet because she was a suck-up) because Miss Moo was a bitch and because she wanted to make Philosophy look like it was a very difficult assignment to make it look more important because she had a massive god complex.

After class ended, Ghost, Soap, The Winx, Beethoven and some more students went on a field trip with Price.

~*~*~*~*Some hours later

Because it was November the weather was getting pretty shitty. It started raining and lightining but Price didn't care and had everybody running a course (he was the PE teacher). Everybody was covered in mud, freezing and very tired as Price kept yelling at them to stop being lazy.

Suddenly, the scientist giraffe's ghost appeared in front of him.

''Alfea is under attack! Get Yuri's kids out of there as fast as you can!'' she said

He yelled at everybody to come together and everybody ran towards Alfea.

It took them a while to arrive, but when they got there it was a mess. They watched behind some bushes many of Makarov's soldiers outside the school, shootings happening inside the school and ice in many places.

''We've got to defend the school! Everybody come on!'' yelled Price and everybody transformed and started attacking the soldiers. Most of the students stood outside and fought the soldiers and Soap, Ghost, Price and the Winx got inside the school.

It looked like the airport after the mission ''No Russian'', except that the fairies were frozen instead of dead. There was ice everywhere and it was very cold inside. The power had been cut so Alfea couldn't contact with the outside so everything was dark.

Price and Stella breached on a classroom on the right and Ghost and Bloom breached on a classroom on the left while Soap and the rest of the Winx breached some classrooms ahead. They killed all the soldiers inside those classrooms and kept pushing forward. The Winx were moving ahead through a large corridor while the TF-141 covered them. The Winx kept walking through the corridor but suddenly Darcy and Stormy appeared and froze them but Bloom managed to escape.

Bloom started using fire attacks towards them and Soap, Ghost and Price joined her, but Darcy and Stormy were too strong.

Bloom used her most powerful fire attacks, causing most of the canteen to be set on fire.

Stormy created an electricity ball around her that started rotating really fast and then exploded, sending electricity towards everywhere and causing all electronic devices to explode, such as the TV, and shattering the huge glass window. Ghost, Soap, Price and Bloom dodged it just in time by jumping to behind a pillar.

Bloom took the oportunity that it was dark and escaped to the corridor without being seen and went away, searching for Icy.

''I will search for the kids, cover me.'' said Price and rushed from behind the pillar as Soap and Ghost covered him as he escaped to the corridor.

Soap and Ghost kept fighting Darcy and Stormy. Ghost created a force field and Soap kept shooting them with Ghost's anti-tank missile non-stop but they kept dodging the attacks. But Soap threw 3 flashbangs at Darcy and blinded her for a while. Then, he used Ghost's anti-tank missile and hit her on the face, causing her to crash on a pillar and making it colapse. The ceiling tilted dangerously where the pillar colapsed.

Ghost and Soap took the oportunity and started shooting them. Darcy and Stormy almost couldn't repel the bullets now and so the bullets were causing scratches that became more severe as time passed and their power decreased.

~*~*~*In the corridor

Bloom was many meters away from Price. At the end of the corridor, there was a very tall staircase. Bloom saw Icy heading upstairs and went after her slowly. Price followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*In the canteen

Darcy and Stormy got on the floor and were running towards Soap and Ghost.

Stormy used her electricity powers on Soap as he shot her and they walked towards each other, causing him to get burns from the electricity attacks and causing her to get many scratches that her body tried to repel.

When they got close enough, Stormy punched him in the stomach and used all of her electricity power on him, burning him, but Soap had stabbed Stormy in the stomach with a knife.

They fell to the ground semi-uncounscious. With time, Stormy fainted because of the bleeding.

~*~*~*~*~*In the corridor

Icy had got on top of the stairs and dissapeared into a corridor and a Bloom followed her.

Price was still downstairs. When Bloom reached the top of the stairs, Icy tackled her and stabbed her with a set-square on her chest. Bloom put her hands around Icy's wrists and used a fire attack, burning them. They rolled downstairs and then landed on the floor with Icy on top of Bloom. Icy prepared to punch Bloom but Price tackled her and they started fighting.

~*~*~*At the canteen

Ghost kept shooting Darcy as she kept shooting his bullets back at him with telekinesis. Ghost walked back as Darcy walked towards him. They were close to the shattered window and Ghost couldn't keep on running away from Darcy and now they were a couple of meters away from each other. Darcy's power was starting for fail sometimes, allowing some bullets to hit her and causing her to bleed. Darcy used her telekinesis to take Soap's knife out of Stormy's stomach and sent it flying towards Ghost's hand. The knife perforated Ghost's hand and he dropped his assault riffle. Then she used her last bit of strenght to send a black flying sphere towards Ghost's body that caused him to not being able to move. Darcy's magic was failing tho, allowing him to move a bit sometimes. Darcy was trying to break his neck through telekinesis. Ghost managed to grab his rocket launcher with only one hand. He aimed it at Darcy's head quickly and fire, hitting her directly in the head from 1 meter away. When the missile crashed into Darcy's head, in which she put her remaining strenght to protect, it caused an explosion and both got propelled in oposite directions.

Darcy's face skin flew out of her face and arms as she tried to protect her face with her arms. was propelled against a pillar and split it in half and came out through the other side, causing the pillar to colapse and bring part of the ceiling down. Darcy landed on the floor and then a huge burning lamp fell on her, along with part of the ceiling.

Ghost protected his face with his good arm but his clothes and some skin still got burned and he was propelled towards the shattered window, hitting it with his back. He sat there, almost uncounscious.

~*~*~*~*In the corridor

Price and Icy had stood up and were fighting. Price punched Icy in the stomach and tried to punch her in the head, but she dodged it and punched Price under his chin.

Bloom was lying on the floor almost uncounscious and bleeding, with a set-square stuck on her chest.

Price lost his balance and Icy kicked him in the head, making him fall to the floor. He tried to stand up but Icy kicked him in the face, making him fall on his back. She kept kicking him.

~*~*~*~*~*In the canteen

Darcy was still alive. She got out of the wreckage. Half of her face skin had been ripped with the explosion, but thanks to her dark powers she could still get around and now she looked like a zombie. Thanks to her arms, she still had her eyes and part of the forehead, but the skin and muscle tissue on her face, neck, half of her arms, hands and part of the chest had dissapearing, revealing her skelleton. Her clothes and hair tips were burning and her skin and clothes were torn. She walked towards Ghost and lifted him in the air not far away from the floor after throwing another dark-sphere attack at Ghost. Then she tackled him in the air and tried to get him to fall on a piece of shattered window that was at least at least one meter tall and very sharp, but she was weaker now and Ghost turned around quickly, causing her to fall over the shattered glass first. Ghost got hit in the stomach by the shattered glass, but it was not nearly as severe as Darcy. Darcy stopped moving.

Ghost used his good hand to pull himself out of the shattered window, causing his hand to bleed because of the shattered glass. It wasn't enough so he put his foot on another piece of shattered glass and tried to pulled himself out of it. He was loosing his strenght, but then someone grabbed him from the back and pulled him out. It was Soap. All of his clothes and skin in the stomach area were burnt. They both fell on their backs. Soap stood up and tried to stop Ghost's bleeding.

~*~*~*~*In the corridor

Icy got on top of Price and blocked him on the floor and kept punching him. Bloom tried to move her hand and grabbed the set-square and tried to pull it out of her body. One hand wasn't enough so he used both of her hands and could get it out of her chest.

Icy kept punching Price, spilling blood on the floor.

Bloom aimed the set-square at Icy. 4 white markings that almost formed a cross appeared in the air. She moved her head to Icy causing the markings to move too. When they got aligned with Icy's head, they turned red. Then, Bloom threw the set-square at Icy's face, hitting her directly on her left eye. Blood spilled as she fell on her back and screamed.

She tried to stand up.

''Trix! Retreat!'' she shouted and evaporated, along with Darcy and Stormy.

Price was uncounscious on the floor and Bloom vision got more blurry with time. She was starting to close her eyes, but then Price stood up and cleaned the blood from his face.

FSM appeared in front of him.

''Price, the kids are in Fargonda's office. She hid them inside the bathroom.'' she said and then he evaporated

Price rushed upstairs to the office and went to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he could see the kids hidding inside the bath tub.


	11. I am a vampire

The kids were scared. They followed Price out of the bath tub and Price headed downstairs to meet with Bloom. Bloom was still lying on the floor, bleeding and almost uncounscious. Price picked her up and held her on his arms and headed to the canteen.

Everything was burning and Soap was sitting with his back against the shattered window and Ghost was lying on the floor. Soap had taken Ghost's clothes off and put a big bandage aid where the shattered glass had caused damage. Soap also removed the knife from Ghost's hand and put a bandage aid there too.

''Soap!'' said Price and Soap opened his eyes ''Kids, help Soap walk. Soap, carry Ghost.'' said Price

Then wanted to get out of the school so they took the door on the back and headed to the road towards Magix. It was still raining a lot and everything was very dark. There was a bridge there and a river that wasn't very deep so they got out of the road and started walking through the river. They weren't very far from Alfea when they heard a helicopter. They stopped and turned around. A very big helicopter had landed near Alfea and many soldiers were putting the frozen fairies inside it.

They kept on walking. After 10 minutes of walking, they were far away from Alfea. They got out of the river and went to a small grass field. Beethoven was eating grass there. She noticed them and ran towards them.

''I was with Fargonda and I wanted to fight but she told me to run away as fast as I could and so I did.'' she said

The kids sat down and Soap put Ghost on the ground. Ghost wasn't moving. Soap approached him and put his fingers under Ghost's mask on his neck. His heart was still beating, but becoming weaker. Ghost opened his eyes and took off his sunglasses and his mask.

Everybody surrounded them.

''Mates, it was a honor to fight by your side.'' he said ''Soap, before I met you I thought that all scots were idiots and that men looked ridiculous in skirts.'' then he got weaker. Soap helped him to sit so it was easier to talk.

Ghost used his last breath to talk.

''John mate...'' he whispered

''Yes, Simon?'' asked Soap and they looked at each other in the eyes

Ghost tried to use his last strenght to talk but then... Price bit him in the neck!

Everybody gasped. Soap stood up quickly and everybody looked at Price, shocked.

Everybody stepped away from Price, shocked, and a thunder happened in the sky.

After a while, Price let go of Ghost's neck. He had Ghost's blood all over his mouth and teeth and had big fangs. He cleaned the blood with his sleeve.

Then, Ghost opened his eyes. His skin became pale and his eyes turned red. Price held him in his arms as he got his strenght back.

He looked at Soap, Bloom, the kids and Beethoven who were watching everything terrified.

''I am a vampire.'' said Price ''That's why I'm still alive and kickin'. I had to turn Ghost into a vampire too because he would die if I didn't.''

''Wait a minute.'' said Bloom ''Do you have anything to do with what happened to Kiko?''

''Who, me? Course not.'' he lied

''Why aren't your eyes red or your skin pale?'' asked Soap ''And how long are you a vampire?''

''You can't tell I am a vampire because I wear contact lenses and always put on lots of foundation. And I was born a vampire by the way.'' Price replied and then he started sparkling.

Everybody stood up and kept on walking. The little ostrich and the little platypus were really tired so Soap and Ghost carried them on their arms. Price carried Bloom on his arms because she couldn't walk.

''We've got to go to the Magix Hospital and get Bloom and Soap healed.'' said Price

It was still raining and lightinight. After many time walking, they reached Magix and went to the hospital of Magix.

Bloom and Soap were brought to an hospital room and had their wounds treated.

~*~*~*~*Some ours later, Cloud Tower

The Trix had been healed.

Now Icy was wearing a black eye patch.

She and Makarov were doin' it in the corridors and Darcy (who still looked like a zombie) and Stormy were laughing at them from a distance.

But then... the ground started shaking.

Everything became bright... suddenly, everybody was somewhere else.

Everything was white and everybody was there, including the TF-141, you, The Winx, Fargonda, etc... basically every character.

In the middle of everything, there was the Flying Spaghetti Monster. And he looked mad.


	12. The End

''This ends now!'' yelled the Flying Spaghetti Monster ''This nonsence has gone too far. This is the most stupid shit ever!'' he yelled

Everybody gasped.

''Soap, Ghost, everybody knows that you are getting married in the end even tho you don't really care that much about each other in the game.''

''Price, you and Fargonda are not high school friends and you are not a vampire!''

Then FSM sighed.

''You want to know spoilers? I will give you the spoilers.'' he said ''Makarov nukes Alfea, Makarov and Icy do it and Icy gets pregnant, Makarov kills Darcy and Stormy because they are annoying and childish and keep making stupid jokes about Keys and keyholes, Price keeps interrupting Ghost and Soap when they want to yaoi so he gets killed in the end, Pinkamena Pie becomes friends with Icy, Soap hits on AppleJack, it is found out that Griffin and Price are Ebony Dark'Ness Dementia Raven Way's parents (that's why she is half vampire and half witch) and that she is the Mary-Sue, Makarov cuts her head off, Miss Moo is the cosmetics woman and had the fairies kidnapped so they could be turned into cosmetics, the kids end up in the masher and Beethoven becomes a Happy Meal and Makarov can sing like Kellin Quinn. Also, Ebony Dark'Ness Dementia Raven Way and John Freeman were supposed to be included in the story but the idea was so stupid that I won't even say it.''

He paused dramaticaly.

''No more series will be ruined, no more singers/bands will be embarassed and the author of this thing has Meths and Philosofucks to study. I'm going to end your lives, now.'' he said

''Does that mean we are going to heaven?'' asked Ghost

''NO! That means you will dissapear for eternity!'' he replied ''And you Makarov, you should lay off the vodka. Walking around with a Keyblade, oreo addiction and rapping?! What the fuck?'' said FSM

Then, FSM used his noodly apendages to kill people. He stabbed everybody with his noodly apendages.

Everybody fell to the ground almost dead and blood flew everywhere.

''Good.'' said FSM as he turned around.

Suddenly, everybody spoke. ''You are part of this story too!'' they yelled. Then flying parallelepipeds flew out of everybody's bodies and started floating in circles in the air and everybody fainted.

Everything became silent but suddenly... the dimension where they were cracked like glass and a massive creature entered it!

It had the body of a watermelon that was the size of the moon and a fan instead of a tail. There was a massive army of black flying lungs and pizza with human legs and wings that were flying through the air.

It was... Getsuyiobi and it's army of aliens!

The flying parallelepipeds flew towards G and it absorved them cauing it's body to change. It caused a human face to appear on G's body that had Soap's hair, an ostrich beak that was smoking a cigarrette like Price, Makarov's heterochromic eyes, Price's Modern Warfare moustache, a rainbow unicorn horn, a t-shirt that said CR-7, all of the Mane-Six's cutie marks somewhere on it's watermelon body and it was also wearing TONS of white foundation, black eye liner and blood red lipstick like the Trix. It also had a ridiculously thin waist like The Winx. It also had human arms and was holding Makarov's KeyMachineGun. It could also use The Winx's powers through it's mouth, like breathing fire and stuff like that.

It used it's fan/tail thingy and flu towards FSM and it looked mad.

FSM and G clashed causing an explosion that caused the whole dimension to shatter like glass and dissapear. They were now high in the atmosphere of Earth. G's army of smoker lungs and flying pizza with legs started singuing lots of songs at the same time making it sound like a million of dubstep remixes playing at the same time. The lungs sung through the tracheas and the pizza used the little pieces of pineapple, bacon and olives to sing and because these were so small it sounded like Nightcore.

But FSM wasn't alone; he had an army of sparkle wolves and Hetalia, My Little Pony and Sonic Mary-Sues who started singing too.

The singing was so horrible that it caused Simon Cowell's head to explode.

Anyways, the final boss fight of FSM and Getsyuowhatever was about to begin. G used her KeyMachineGun to shoot bulled at FSM who defended himself by using his noodly apendages. Then FSM sent his meat-balls flying and they hit G in the face like bullets and sent her flying towards Mars. Then G shot a fireball from her mouth that hit FSM and sent him flying towards the moon. Their armies had exploded each others' head with their horrible singing and were floating all around.

Now it was just FSM and G.

They kept punching each other on their epic final boss fight.

They were almost dead so they decided to use their last strenght on a final attack.

They got away from each other and then they started rushing towards each other as fast as they could. Then they clashed, causing a huge explosion.

On Earth, every area of this story could be seen being destroied, like Magix, Alfea, Cloud Tower, Liberty City, what was left of Equestria, Santa-land, the place where the Giraffeilian space-ship had crashed, etc...

The explosion was so big that it was like Big Ben and everything dissapeared.

The End! :D

Do you want me to continue this thing?


End file.
